


See him again

by stardustlexi



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustlexi/pseuds/stardustlexi
Summary: Anna is travelling to London for a business trip where she accidentally meets a very familiar stranger...





	See him again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever short fanfic that I decided to write. I really hope that you are going to like it. Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes and small vocab as English is not my mother tongue. Thank you for reading!! Xxxx

It was another boring hour. I was sitting at the busy airport of Frankfurt, waiting for my plane to leave to London. I should have been excited as this was my first business trip to the UK, however I was more than tired from waking up too early this morning to catch my flight. After what it felt like an eternity, they slowly started to board us on the plane. I was looking at my ticket, smiling at the fact that I could actually travel on business class.

I found my seat with no difficulty and I was really happy that I could get one next to the window. As I was trying to keep my eyes open, looking at the airport view, I suddenly felt someone hopping in the seat next to me, slighlty brushing my right shoulder.  
“Oh, sorry.” he said immediately.  
I automatically looked up with my polite smile but before I could actually form any type of sound I froze in my seat. He gave me a puzzled look, while trying to buckle up. I forced myself to wake up and found my voice.  
“It’s fine, no worries.” I replied, still in slight shock.  
“The seats are not too big, even in business class, huh?” he spoke again, flashing a tiny smile.  
“Yeah, totally agree. But at least it will only be a couple of hours.” I continued the conversation with the stranger who - to me - was not even really a stranger.  
“Yeah, thank god.” he replied once again, losing focus on me as he started typing something on his phone.  
I wanted to give him a little place so I started looking out the window again. My heart was racing. I could not belive HE was sitting right next to me.  
“I’m sorry” he said making me jump a little as I was showering in my thoughts. “Do you know how late the plane is going to be? I would just need to give a heads up to my friend.”  
“I think they said about an hour.”  
“Damn.” he shook his head.  
“You’re gonna be too late?”  
“I guess so.”  
When he stopped typing on his phone, he suddenly turned to me, offering his hand.  
“I didn’t get to introduce myself, hi, I’m Norman”  
“Oh, hey, I’m Anna” I reached for his hand and received a firm handshake.  
He smelled so good it was almost hypnotizing. That was the moment it hit me with all its weight: I am actually sitting right next to Norman Reedus, my all time celebrity crush. My mind was quickly assessing the situation. Should I start fangirling? Should I let him know that I know he is an actor? Should I just casually tell him that he looks familiar? Or should I just… pretend I don’t know who he is?  
“That’s a nice name, where are you from?” he asked again, making me decide in a split second that I am going to go with the last option: I will act like I have no idea who he actually is.  
“I’m from Middle-Europe. And you?”  
“The U.S.”  
“Oh wow, I just love the U.S. I’m just coming from a business trip from New York.”  
“Cool. And how come you’re travelling to London?”  
“Another business trip.” I rolled my eyes that made him laugh a little.  
“Seems like you don’t like those…”  
“It can be a bit tiring to be around strange people all day.”  
“I understand.”  
“And what about you? Why London?”  
“I’m just visiting a friend. He is into motorcycles just like me and we’re just gonna hook up.”  
“Wow sounds exciting. Much better than my reason.” I laughed bitterly and I was happy to see him smiling in reply.  
“What do you do anyway that involves business trips?”  
“I work in a bank, a pretty big one.”  
“Oh, wow, okay. Beauty and brains I see.”  
His compliment made my heart stop a beat and I tried to hide my face that all of a sudden had the color of a raspberry syrup.  
“But you look pretty young and already working in a bank?” he went on.  
“I am actually 28.”  
“Shut up, no way.”  
“Yes way.”  
“You must be a vampire or something.” he mumbled, looking at his phone again.  
We got interrupted by a stewardess, offering us food and beverages.  
Being around him was unbelievable. I felt each movement he made and when he touched my shoulder a bit, I had goosebumps all over my body. I just wanted to touch him so bad.  
“So…it’s your turn, what do you do?”  
He paused for a second, looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes that were partly hidden behind his dark brown long hair.  
“I am a photographer and well… an actor as well.”  
“Oh really?” I acted all innocent. “A true artist, that is amazing. And you also deal with bikes, I suppose. Or is that just a hobby?”  
“Kind of both.” he said, visibly relieved that I did not start asking about his movies.  
“Tell me more about that…” I encouraged him.  
He was the most friendly, adorable human being I’ve ever met. It turned out we had a lot in common despite the difference between our lifestyles. I just loved talking with him, I loved how he kept smiling, the way he was a little awkward with his coffee and the way he appreciated the little things in life. He was so positive an so pleasant to be around I wasn’t sure he was real.

We got off the plane together and he offered to pay for the taxi that takes us straight to Canary Wharf, London’s business center.  
“Which way are you going?” I asked hoping that we could still spend a little time.  
“I am actually going to the other side of London.”  
“You’re kidding. Then why did you let the taxi bring us here?” I asked, confused.  
“I thought maybe we could grab some coffee before office hours.”  
I looked at my watch, butterflies dancing in my stomach. I could not believe he wanted to spend more time with me. It was 8 AM and I still had one hour until work.  
“That would be great.” I smiled and let him lead me to the closest cafe.  
We kept talking about so many things - but his acting career, of course. The guilt about him not knowing that I knew about him, slowly started creeping itself into my mind, giving me an anxious feeling in the stomach.  
“Ah, man.” he said, looking down at his phone once again.  
“Is everything ok?”  
“It’s just my friend, he’s bugging me to show up already. But…he can wait.” he said showing a mischievous smile, shoving the phone into his pocket.  
I felt it was about time I let him know that I am actually much aware of him being one of the most famous actors in Hollywood.  
“He can wait? I guess you ain’t nobody’s bitch, huh?” I said the familiar words and started to shake, waiting for his reaction.  
“Yeah!” he laughed shortly but then I saw his eyes widen, suddenly leaning on the table in front of us with a huge confused look on his face.  
“I’m sorry, what did you just say?”  
“Isn’t that what Daryl Dixon says in season 2?” I was biting my lower lip so hard I could feel it starting to bleed.  
“Are you serious?!” he laughed in misbelief.  
“I am so sorry!” I bursted out uncontrollably. “I just…I saw you and then of course I recognized you but then…I mean you looked like you felt comfortable talking to a stranger rather than a fan and I though I would give you that freedom, I just…I didn’t know how to act but everything I told you about me is true…could you please forgive me?” I didn’t know what I was saying. I was in total panic and did not want him to leave.  
He was scratching his head. He looked disappointed but amused at the same time.  
“I really don’t know if I should stand up and leave you here or to thank you for that.”  
I let out a heavy sigh, looking in his beautiful eyes which were now gazing at me sharply. He was waiting for me to say something.  
“Look. I really am sorry. I did not mean to play you. I just thought it will be more comfortable for you. I should have told you.”  
“It would have been comfortable either way.” he replied and my stomach sank, expecting him to stand up and rush out of the cafe. But he stayed. Surprisingly, it made me feel even more embarrassed that he is still just looking at me, trying to figure me out.  
“Maybe I should just go.” I said quietly and stood up but suddenly he grabbed my hand and jumped up with me.  
“If anyone runs away that will be me. But I am still here.”  
I nodded, feeling devastated for ruining such a perfect epic morning. I knew he could see the guilt on my face.  
“Come on, I will walk with you to your office.” he said, still holding my hand, pulling me out of the cafe.  
I just felt like I don’t deserve him being so nice to me after that. But he was, as always, a perfect human being. We were walking slowly without speaking any words which was really weird after talking so much for the past few hours. We stopped in front of one of the tallest buildings. He looked at me with a smile.  
“I think I have decided. I am gonna go with the thank you. So thank you for the cool morning, I did enjoy myself.”  
I felt such a relief that I thought my knees are going to give up and collapse. I started smiling.  
“Thank you for not hating me.”  
He laughed. I just could not deal with his smile, it was so cute.  
“I would never. So this is the building?” he looked up, fixing his baseball hat so he can see more.  
“Yup. And I gotta go.” I looked up to him and felt the cold fingers of sadness clenching my throat.  
“Come ‘ere.” he said, pulling me to his embrace. He was the best hugger, no doubt. It felt amazing to be so close to him, smelling in his scent of perfume, coffee and a bit of cigarettes. He did not let me go for a good while.  
“Am I ever going to see you again?” I asked, taking one step closer to the entrance after the hug.  
“Who knows?” he smirked and took one step closer to me.  
“I have to go…” I whispered as he came even closer. I thought he wanted to give me one last hug. But instead, I suddenly felt his lips on mine and his strong hands on my cheeks. At first I was so surprised I did not even return the kiss. Then I just let myself go and felt how the kiss gets even deeper. It was the sweetest one I’ve ever experienced in my life. I felt like I was in another dimension. The kiss was deep and just short enough to make me want more. Norman was now cupping my face in his hands and looking at me with a slight smile. His fingers caressing my skin.  
“I am still a bit mad at you, though.” he said and just when I started laughing he gave me one more quick kiss and stepped back, slowly walking backwards the other way.  
“Nice to meet you, Anna.”  
“Pleasure’s mine, Norman.” I replied. He winked at me as he turned around to face his direction.  
I could only hope that I would see him again.


End file.
